The Truth
by thehappystalkerball
Summary: RikuNaminé. What is it about Naminé that Riku finds himself so drawn to? Please read to find out!


So my cousin said Riku and Naminé was one of her favorite couples. So, this popped into my head. Haha, it is meant as a joke, so no offense to anyone! Word tried to get me to change _Roxas_ into _roast_!

"It's pretty isn't it?" Naminé asked, looking up at Riku. The two were enjoying a trip to the beach. Lately Sora had become obsessed with visiting beaches. Riku had his suspicions for why this might be, but never voiced them. Part of him worried constantly that Roxas might just pop out of Sora one day, just as Naminé had seemingly popped out of Kairi. He couldn't quite explain why or how this had occurred, but he was sure glad it had. Naminé had taken an immediate liking to him and he had found her slightly odd at first, but, in the end, it worked out for the best. He looked out across the horizon as the sunset on them.

"Yes, it is very pretty," he agreed, smiling. He reached out for her hand and squeezed it. "Would you like to walk for a little bit?" he asked. Naminé was quick to eagerly accept his offer as most young girls dreamt about long walks on the beach at twilight with the one they loved.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Naminé asked.

"Who?"

"Sora. He keeps acting differently," she explained, then added softly, "like Roxas."

Riku nodded slowly. "Yeah, but maybe, Roxas will just become his own person? Kind of like you did?"

Naminé shrugged. "But I don't know how I did it. Plus, I was never completely absorbed into Kairi. I don't really understand it, but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with Sora's Keyblade. And Roxas's keyblades, too." She paused, mulling over her thoughts. "I just don't want either one to get hurt."

"Kairi didn't get hurt," Riku was quick to point out.

"It's different," Naminé repeated. "I'm not really sure why, but it is." She looked down as the ocean lapped gently at their feet before receding again. "It feels nice," she muttered casually. Riku nodded also glancing down at their feet.

"It does." He frowned. "What else are you worried about?"

"Kairi," Naminé answered. "She's really worried about Sora." She shook her head. "I've tried talking to her about it, but she's always so upset and worried. I think it might be making her sick."

Riku smiled slightly. "Kairi is always worried about something."

Naminé smiled also. "Yes, I guess she is."

"Do you think everything will turn out okay?" Riku asked hesitantly. "Everything has so far." He sighed. "I was hoping it was all over."

"I don't know, but there is something I know."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"That'll we'll always help each other," she squeezed Riku's hand tightly, "no matter what."

"No matter what," Riku agreed.

Later before retiring to their separate rooms, Naminé voiced a question that had been bothering her. "Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have fun….being with me?"

Riku looked surprised, but quickly regained his composure and nodded. "Of course."

"You don't think you'd have more fun with Kairi?"

Riku laughed good-naturedly. "Kairi is fun, but you know what they say about blondes. It's true."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Riku laughed again, walking off. "Walk with me again tomorrow. I'll tell you then," he promised, going into his room.

Naminé did walk with Riku the next day and the day after until it became a daily habit and Naminé soon forgot why she had agreed to continue walking with him everyday, beach or no beach. It wasn't until a week later that the subject was brought up by Sora while they were out eating dinner. Kairi and Sora had been teasing the two tirelessly. Riku thought it phenomenal how well Naminé and Kairi got along. He supposed he shouldn't be since they were once the same being. It just shocked him that Kairi never seemed uncomfortable around her. Sora seemed to get nervous or edgy every time Roxas was brought up. Needless to say they avoided that subject at all costs.

Kairi had made a remark on how well Riku and Naminé got along. Sora had laughed and Riku had demanded to know what was so funny from his friend.

"I guess what they say is true," he said nodding at the two. He and Kairi shared a mischievous glance as if they had previously discussed why the two got along so well privately.

"What?" Naminé asked feeling a strange sense of déjà vu.

"Gentlemen do prefer blondes!" He and Kairi both burst into laughter. Riku and Naminé both turned a bright red and Riku rolled his eyes, trying not to look to uncomfortable. Naminé and Riku exchanged glances before both bursting into laughter.

"I'm glad," Naminé told Riku later after dinner.

"About?"

"That gentlemen prefer blondes."

Riku smiled, amused. "Me, too."

A/N: _Uhm, _I honestly have _no idea_ where all that came from. Originally it was a lot shorter and a completely different blonde joke was involved. And, brunettes rock, too! Maybe I'll write one with Sora/Kairi one day. I guess stories really do write themselves sometimes? Anyway, that was a blast to write! Hope you had fun reading and review please. Thanks!


End file.
